The Greatest show unearthed!
by FlyingMintBunny2013
Summary: When Alfred invites Arthur to go to a freak show with him the Brit agrees, but when things start to go wrong a mysterious woman shows up and offers to help him find his friends. and the brit starts to feel a emotion he never felt before... UKxTruska. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one- the beginning-

"What the hell is that Alfred!?" Arthur asked, he pulled the piece of paper from the Americans hand and studied it carefully. "...Cirque Du Freak…" he murmured. Alfred smirked and put his backpack on the table, "how about it dude? We could ask Francis, Ivan and the others to come too! It'd be a blast!" Arthur sighed, "You do realise freak shows are illegal right?" Alfred laughed "it's probably fake anyway! We would only be going for a laugh!". Arthur raised an eyebrow at him but didn't reply, instead he sat down on his desk and started to read. Soon after the bell rang and the other students entered, "Ohohohon…hello Arthur…" came a voice, the brit looked up with an angry mutter, "hello frog…what do you want?" he asked. The boy put his bag under the desk and sat down, "you look confused, what is bothering you Mon Cher ami?". Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, "Alfred brought this advertisement for some bloody freak show…the idiot suggested we all go." The other boy smiled and patted Arthur's shoulder, "do not worry…Notre Cher Alfred has a very big imagination…" he said, Arthur shook his head "that may be Francis...but freak shows are illegal…why would Alfred even think to go to one?", Francis sighed "I have no idea…but you also need to liven up Arthur…maybe you could humour him for once and go…", Arthur looked up at him "he bloody wants us all to go!, fine, me and you already agree but what about Ivan, Yao and the others?! You really think Ludwig would also agree to go to this...this thing!?". "go to what?", Arthur turned around and noticed the others walking over to him, Alfred soon joined him, holding the advertisement in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2- The decision-

"so what is ze yelling about? Ze awesome me was busy chatting up ze ladies!" Gilbert snapped, Arthur looked at Alfred and nodded at him to explain. "Well…some dude handed me a flyer for some awesome circus that's in town…it looks epic so I thought we could all go." Alfred smiled. "a circus?...ve! That sounds fun! Doesn't it Ludwig!" Feliciano beamed, the Italian boy sat on his desk, taking out a pot of pasta and munching on it happily. "Konichiwa, what is going on?" came a voice, "oh, hello Kiku" Arthur smiled, flashing a smile at the Japanese boy. Kiku bowed his head in greeting and stood beside Ludwig and Feliciano, "so…what is going on here?" he asked, Alfred grinned and shoved the circus advertisement into his hands, when Kiku had finished reading it he looked up and smiled "sounds fun…" he said. "So…are we going?" Francis asked, Arthur shrugged "I don't know. We still need to ask Ivan…" he muttered, and as if on cue a large boy walked in, "hello, I heard my name being spoke…this is good da?" he asked. Most of the other boys smiled nervously and nodded, "Ivan! Dude check this out! We're going to a freak show!" Alfred said, showing him the flyer. Ivan stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "so…this is agreed?" Ludwig asked, the others nodded and returned to their seats. Arthur pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing some notes. Whatever would happen when he and the others went to the cirque du freak would change their lives… .

They had decided to go on the Friday night, grabbing his bags Alfred dashed out the front door with his twin brother Matthew. "C'mon bro! We're gonna be late!" he called over his shoulder, Matthew sighed and ran faster, Alfred smirked and slowed his pace down so that his twin could keep up. They reached the meeting place and found the others waiting for them. "Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Arthur hissed, "sorry, we had to distract our parents eh…" Matthew said, "so…were's zis circus being held?..." Gilbert asked, Alfred pulled out the flyer, "at the old concert hall" he replied. He started to walk off and the others followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3- The circus and the stranger-

"so…this is it huh?..." Francis asked, as he glanced up at the old building. "Mon dieu…its very…" he began, Arthur smirked "fitting?...". Francis glared at him but nodded. Alfred opened the door and led them inside. Matthew gave a small whimper and looked around, Arthur noticed the young teen obviously didn't want to be here and had most probably been forced to go by Alfred. "are you okay Matthew?..." he asked, putting a hand on the frightened Canadians shoulder. "I-I'm fine Arthur…just a little cold…" came the reply, Francis sighed, "maybe I should take him outside…". Alfred smirked at them "awww c'mon guys! It's not that bad…" he grinned, Arthur glared at him "unsympathetic git…" he murmered, Alfred heard this and shrugged. He led them further into the old hall, Matthew kept glancing over his shoulder every time he heard a noise, Feliciano whimpered and clung tighter to Ludwig's coat, causing the german boy to curse slightly to himself. Arthur raised a eyebrow at Alfred "you sure your circus thing wasn't a silly prank?.." he said. Alfred looked around and gave a sigh "…maybe it was dudes…", "wait! Someone is over there!" Kiku yelled, they all glanced to where he had said and saw a tall woman in a red dress standing there. Arthur stepped forward and cleared his throat, "excuse me madam…but we're here to see the…Cirque du Freak and…" he began, the woman raised a finger to silence him and said something in a language none of them could understand. "…great…zat helps…" Gilbert grumbled, Arthur glared at him and continued to stare at the woman, who was she?...why did he feel so…attracted to her?. The women led them down the corridors till they came to a small room, she nodded and they walked in. suddenly, the door slammed shut and the lights flickered on and off…"oh crap!" Alfred yelped, Arthur looked around nervously, was this a trick?.


End file.
